


better find another superstition

by wintersweather



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersweather/pseuds/wintersweather
Summary: and the nights, they last forever





	better find another superstition

**Author's Note:**

> title/excerpt from "baby, you're a haunted house" by gerard way!

"Are you excited?"

Pat nodded, smiling at his fiance. "I can tell you are." He answered, adjusting the cat-eared headband on his head. Brian convinced him to dress up, said it'd be cute. Pat hadn't really taken place in many Halloween festivities before Brian came into his life.

Brian put his hands on his cheeks, grinning. "I am!" He bubbled with elation. He was Pat's counterpart - a dog, of course - and Pat couldn't help but admire how well he'd done his facepaint. Just a little bit, enough to get the gist of it while still being cute.

Pat's wasn't as fortunate with his. His hand shook too much when he applied the whiskers, and they were a mess, but Brian assured him that no one would really care, and that he looked good anyway. Pat had a suspicion that he was being patronized, but he didn't call Brian out for it. 

Pat still felt a little silly as they went out on the porch, sittting beside each other on the porch swing. It was a little before 6, but some early trick-or-treaters were wandering around the street, waiting for the madness to begin.

Brian was warm next to Pat. "I can't believe this is our first trick-or-treat at our new house." He beamed, resting his head on Pat's shoulder for a brief moment. The puppy ears on his headband hit Pat in theface.

"I know." Pat replied, pressing a kiss to the top of Brian's head before he sat back up. "I'm glad we're doing this together."

Brian made a face, raising his shoulders up to his ears. "Aww! Me too, Pat Gill."

\- - -

Halfway through, they realized that enduring weather in the low 50s at night was somewhat unpleasant, and Pat was sent inside on a mission to find blankets. He dragged them off their shared bed and back through the front door, much to Brian's surprise.

"Are those our bedsheets?"

Pat paused, shutting the door behind him so he didn't let the cats out. "Yes?"

Brian laughed then, throwing his head back. "The blankets in the _closet_ , you goof." 

Pat shrugged, tossing the pile at Brian. "It's all the same." He said, taking his seat back just as another wave of kids came up to the porch. 

It went as well as it could have. Brian held Pat's hand under the blankets, squeezing it tight. Pat watched Brian interact with the kids, kind and understanding and wonderful, and felt his heart ache a little. Brian would be a great father, and Pat wanted nothing more but to give him that opportunity.

Around 8, the streets gradually became empty. Brian stood up, stretching his arms above his head and grinning down at Pat. "First successful Halloween as an old, engaged couple!" He exclaimed, holding his hand out to Pat for a low-five.

Pat obliged. "Wait 'til we're an old, married couple." He said, gathering the blankets into a big wad and holding them in both his arms. "Maybe we'll have a kid of our own."

Brian's face softened, his eyebrows drawing together as he rested a hand over his heart. "Pat, _please_. We're not even married yet and you know I already have baby fever, badly." He said, smiling slightly and sighing. "They'd be so cuuute! In a little Halloween costume! Pat, could you imagine?" He cooed, heading toward the door.

Pat could, but he tried not to. They both knew they had too much going on to even start thinking about it. "All in time, sweetheart." He answered, following his fiance back into their warm little house. 

"Soon?" Brian replied, voice hopeful.

"Soon enough." Pat answered, dropping the blankets on the ground and pulling Brian into a tight hug.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't Very Good!!! it's been two weeks since i've written so i just wanted to bang something out to warm me up again! happy halloween!


End file.
